Having a Weasley
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Hermione and Fred broke up when he left her for another woman but he left her with a surprise. One that would change both of their lives. Rated M for sexual content in future chapters.
1. Pharmacy

Hermione walked through the streets with her head down. Trying to appear invisible. Anyone who saw her could tell she was stressed about something but luckily no-one approached her and Hermione snuck along the streets alone. It was a strange occurrence to see the head girl in such a flutter, she was very difficult to fluster. Hermione's eyes caught sight of her target and she slunk into the shop inconspicuously shifting behind a shelf the minute she entered. Her eyes darted round looking for what she needed, the thing that had the power to ruin her life. Finding the right eisle she hurried quickly hands clutching the box in her hand as she passed it to the cashier.

Her face was red with shame as the cashier handed her the box back and she hurried away from the pharmacy quickly. The box stowed in her bag felt like it weighed a ton and Hermione found it hard to remain composed. Her fingers fumbled with the keys to her apartment as she got home. She quickly locked the door before heading straight to the bathroom. She pulled the test out of the box and her heart sank as she began the process.

It felt like years until the test finally beeped announcing the decision. Hermione found it hard to look at the test but forced herself to. Hermione felt the tears slip down her cheeks before her body went numb. A small pink line decorated the screen and Hermione sunk to the floor. Ginny found her there about half an hour later. She's known something was going on with Hermione especially after the amount of time her and Fred had spent together. Ginny hadn't seen Hermione in the Burrow for a while and was worried that maybe Fred had ended things and it hadn't gone very well. What Ginny hadn't expected was to find a devastated Hermione crying on her bathroom floor clutching a pregnancy test. Ginny moved towards the girl and Hermione flinched as a hand touched her. Turning she saw Ginny and began to cry again.

Ginny held the girl for hours before Hermione finally seemed to come to terms with it. She left Hermione to clean herself up and went to the kitchen preparing a quick sandwich and a hot cup of tea for the girl. After all she would need a lot of tea in the months to come. Ginny brought it out of the kitchen to find Hermione cuddled up on the sofa. She placed the food in front of the girl and began to talk quietly to the girl frightened of making her cry again.

'Is it Fred's ?'

Hermione looked up at Ginny and nodded slowly as tears welled in her eyes. Ginny moved forward arms encircling the poor girl as a couple of tears slipped over.

'I don...don't know ho..how I'm goi...going to tell him Gin'

Ginny stoked the girl's back as the tears and words fell.

'Look I'll come with you okay ?'

Ginny eventually left Hermione with a promise to come with her tomorrow to tell Fred.

The girls moved quickly towards the back of the joke shop. Ginny smiled as they passed George who was busy serving customers. Ginny dragged Hermione up the stairs and using her spare key opened the door of the twin's apartment. Fred didn't appear to be in the main part of the apartment so they headed towards the other half. As they made their way through someone began to stir and suddenly Hermione was watching Fred kiss another girl, they were both naked and Fred had the girl up against a wall. Ginny let out a small scream as she saw what was happening and Hermione quickly apparated out of the room back to the safety of her home.

It had taken Fred half an hour to get rid of the slut and it took a further five minutes for him to regret everything he had done to Hermione. And then Ginny had dropped the bomb. She hadn't planned to but she had been so angry. The look on Fred's face would have been comical if it hadn't been such a serious situation.

'Gin, would you get George for me ?'

Ginny left Fred alone knowing that George was who he needed right now. George would help him figure out what to do and hopefully that would be to speak to Hermione.

Ginny had managed to get Hermione to come back to the Burrow. It had been two days since she'd walked in on her baby daddy making out with some other girl. Ginny had promised her that Fred wouldn't be here and had picked her up from the ultrasound. Hermione knew that everyone would know by now that she was with child and it was terrifying. However, Mrs Weasley was wonderful and so helpful. She'd handed Hermione a bunch of baby tips and told her some things she wouldn't be able to eat.

Hermione knew that Ginny had spilled the beans to Fred but it appeared that no-one else knew about it. Ginny also knew that Hermione had blocked Fred from entering her home and that's why she had lied to Hermione today. She understood why Hermione had done it but they needed to talk.

Hermione's heart sank as she saw Fred stalk in and she stood up ready to apparate out when Fred spelled her wand across the room.

'Hermione I know your angry but that is my child too.'

Hermione felt the air go still as everyone in the room stared between the two of them. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes and she looked down unable to hold Fred's gaze. She slowly turned and began the walk up to Fred's room. Everyone may know Fred was the father but this was not something she wanted to talk about in front of everyone. Fred followed the pregnant woman up to his room shutting the door behind him. He cast some soundproofing spells and turned to sit next to the fragile girl. It wasn't the first time Hermione had been on his bed and he couldn't help but compare the sexual creature to the broken woman he saw now.

He hadn't wanted to break up with Hermione but she'd made him feel things. Things he didn't want to feel. Things he was scared to feel. Now here she was back in his life and he knew that those feelings for her had never faded. But they had a bigger problem to deal with now. He wanted to keep the child he knew that but he didn't want to force Hermione into a life she didn't want.

'I'm not giving up my child.'

Her words were strong even though her voice was not and Fred felt relief flood through him. He hoped that soon he would be able to convince her to give him another go.

'Good. Hermione I think you should move in with me.'

Fred's idea had been an impulse but it made sense. He wanted the woman he loved and their child near him. Fred wanted to be able to keep an eye on her plus the closer she was to him the bigger chance he had of winning her heart. He saw her start to reject the idea and quickly spoke over her.

'Hermione please I want to be able to take care of you and our child. I know you won't believe me when I say this but I do have feelings for you. Feelings that I don't understand but they are there. Please don't reject me. I know I have made mistakes but our child deserves to have two parents.'

Hermione listened to Fred's speech and it did make sense. She didn't want to take away her child's chance to have two parents. Hermione knew even as she said yes that her child wasn't the only reason she wanted this. She was still in love with Fred Weasley and maybe just maybe this second chance would be her happy ending.


	2. Key

It had been a distressing couple of days packing up her life. Her home. Hermione hated it but she knew that this second chance was worth it especially for her child. The door chimed and she heard Fred let himself in. Hermione stood up quickly turning to Fred.

'That's everything.'

She felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes as she surveyed the apartment she had called home. She turned away from Fred not wanting him to see the pain she felt. Her whole world had changed so quickly and even now she knew it had really sunk in.

'Hermione it's time to go.'

She heard Fred's voice and felt a quick hit of resentment towards him. This was all his fault. Even as she thought it she knew it wasn't true. It takes two to tango and two to create the baby currently in her womb. She walked over to Fred, trying not to cringe as his hand went around her waist apparating them to his home.

Hermione looked around as the boxes began to magically unpack and she suddenly realised that there wasn't a spare room in the flat.

'Fred where am I sleeping ?'

Fred noticed the slight hysteria in Hermione's voice and he pulled her closer to him trying to calm her.

'Calm down Hermione your not sleeping with me. George and Fleur have moved in together so you will be in George's old room.'

He felt Hermione relax in his arms and was surprised by the pang in his heart. He knew he shouldn't care that she didn't want to be with him. But he did. He watched as Hermione bewitched her belongings to disperse in her new room. He knew he had it bad for the girl when he was still stood in the empty room. He walked into the kitchen, she needed to eat whether she liked him or not.

Hermione walked into the kitchen surprised at Fred as he ushered her into a chair.

'What's all this Fred ?'

Fred cringed at the edge in her voice.

'Well it's your first night here and you have to eat Hermione. I want to take care of you. I know you hate me right now and I'm sorry for everything I have done but can we at least be friends ?'

Hermione listened. Fred had never cooked her tea when they had been dating. In fact he hadn't done much except use her for sex and knock her up. He hadn't been like that the whole time. In the beginning he had been sweet and romantic and then something changed. He had become distant. Stopped talking to her, didn't have sex as often. Then he had dumped her leaving her for some other girl.

'Fred I'm not sure if I can be friends with you right now. You hurt me a lot. But I can promise to try. That's all I can give right now.'

Fred looked sad for a second. Being reminded of how he had treated her. He knew he should explain but there was no way to make it right. Not now. He simply smiled at her placing the meal on the table in front of her.

'It's a good place to start.'

It had been a week since Hermione had moved in and she was starting to become friends with Fred. He's given her the spare room to turn into a nursery and she had so many ideas. She knew Fred wanted his own ideas put in the nursery but he hadn't pushed anything yet. They'd gone paint shopping yesterday and had picked up some tins of mint green. Today Hermione had put on some old clothes and had covered the floor in old sheets that Fred had given her. Dipping the brush into the paint Hermione felt a rush of happiness and warmth fill her as she thought about becoming a mother for once. Starting to paint the wall she was shocked to see Fred appear in the doorway dressed in overalls and paintbrush in hand.

'Mind if I help ?'

Fred had finally begun to return to his more confident self. Not completely but just hints of cheeky that appeared like his smirk he was wearing now. She had fallen for that smirk but her wounds had healed and they were becoming friends. So she showed him a smile of her own and gestured for him to come join her.

Hermione smiled as she saw the mess they'd made. Fred was covered in paint and so was she. Half way through they'd had a bit of a paint fight but the room looked beautiful. Hermione could already picture all the wonderful things she could do with the room. She watched as Fred left the room and she had a sudden impulse. Running to catch up with him she wrapped her arms around his and kissed his nose cheekily. Fred smiled as the girl wrapped herself around him and when she tried to get away he whisked her into his arms. Hermione started laughing as Fred carried her down the hallway and into the bathroom with directions to clean her messy self up quickly so they could make tea. Fred had his own ensuite which made it easier for the two of them. At least there weren't any fights over the bathroom.

Hermione met Fred in the kitchen not long after and she smiled at him. His hair was still wet and dripped every so often onto his shirt collar. Hermione came up behind him, quickly tickling him before running to the other side of the kitchen. Fred turned round and chuckled at her as his eyes took on the mischevious look they had sometimes. She moved from her position behind the unit to come back to Fred's side. He handed her a couple of onions and a small knife and she set to work. Half an hour later they were sat across from each other eating a meal. The conversation flowed easily and Hermione loved to hear about the things Fred got up to at the joke shop.

A few nights later found the two cuddled up on the sofa covered in blankets and filled up with sweets. Fred moved around to Hermione as he switched off the film. He hated watching the credits. Hermione stirred from within the blanket and he reached over to pull her out. He dug out a little box from his jacket and handed it to the girl.

'I have a present for you.'

Hermione's face looked surprised and he knew that she hadn't been expecting anything. She laughed as she opened the box and saw the key nestled among the tissue paper.

'You got me a house key.'

She chuckled and he laughed along with her unable to help himself. Her laugh was infectious and sweet just like her.

'I figured you'd probably need one although you can just apparate in.'

Hermione gave Fred a hug and a kiss on his cheek before saying goodnight. She had less energy now she was pregnant. As she put the key on her dresser she felt a sense of peace and hope. Maybe this could work out for them after all.


	3. Firstborn

Life had been going well for Fred and Hermione and even though it wasn't official they acted like a couple. Fred had taken in slow with Hermione but he couldn't anymore he wanted her in his arms. It had been weeks of them being friends then practically a couple and tonight was the night. He was going to ask Hermione to go steady with him and hope and pray that she didn't reject him. Hermione was still at the joke shop. Working. Fred hadn't wanted her to be working at all but Hermione needed something to occupy her during the day. At least at the shop he could keep an eye on her or George would. She'd given up her normal job after much coercing, even she'd had to admit that working in the hospital was too much now.

Hermione arrived slightly later than normal and she knew Fred would be worried waiting at the door. As usual. They'd become a lot closer recently and Hermione almost allowed herself to hope the feelings weren't one sided. She wouldn't say anything, she couldn't ruin the relationship they'd created. Not now. She was happy with Fred and she couldn't jeopardise that especially not with the baby on the way. Four months tomorrow and she was excited that Fred had managed to get the time off to come to the ultrasound with her. It was comforting having someone there plus she knew that he would fall in love with their child more than he already had.

Hermione opened the door of the apartment smiling as she turned her key in the lock. She gasped as the door opened, the room was candle lit and Fred was sat at the table which he had decorated sumptuously. Hermione's heart flipped as he pulled out her chair for her.

'Fred, what is all this ?'

'Hermione I love you.'

Fred hadn't meant to just blurt it out but he couldn't think of anything smart or romantic to say. He began to regret the words as she sat there silent. Just about to stumble his way through a weird apology he was interrupted by her lips on his. She had moved forward pressing them to his. Fred was shocked but quickly tangled his hand in her hair smashing their lips together as he felt the passion flood out of him. Hermione moaned as he bit her lower lip and Fred moved his tongue against hers. He sighed as Hermione pulled away looking at him with bewildered eyes. Her next words killed him but he promised himself that one day she would trust him completely.

'Just don't hurt me.'

Fred was at her side in an instant, his arms wrapped around her as his breath whispered against her ear.

'I will never hurt you again and I won't let anything hurt you. You are mine. I was scared last time but I can't run from my feelings anymore. I want you to be mine Hermione. Trust me.'

'I do.'

Her words were whispered but they made Fred so happy. He would make this work. This girl was his to love and protect and he would be damned if he let anyone hurt her including himself.

They couldn't stop smiling all through the food and eventually it was late. Hermione kissed Fred goodnight before going to her room. He thought that maybe she would have stayed with him tonight but he didn't want to push her. Especially now that she had decided to give him a chance. Fred lay awake in bed for hours until he finally slipped into oblivion.

Fred opened his eyes at the creaking. The house was quite new and didn't have many creaking floorboards. He sat upright as he heard it again closer. Then he heard her whisper his name. Fred let out the breath he had been holding before opening his arms letting her settle in them.

'Is everything okay ?'

She nodded before whispering into his ear.

'Can I stay with you tonight ?'

Fred shuffled over at her request and she slipped under the covers and into his arms. Fred smiled into the dark as he placed kisses to her forehead. She cuddled into his side closer and he began to stroke her hair soothing her until she fell asleep in his arms. It didn't take long for Fred to fall asleep with his woman wrapped up in his arms.

It was nearly time. The baby was due in just under a week and Fred had been racing around like a headless chicken. Trying desperately to make sure Hermione had everything she needed when she went into hospital. They had been doing well and their relationship was growing just like Hermione. She was now rather tubby with the baby filling her womb. Fred had taken this week off so that he could be there for her and for their child when it happened.

Fred had just prepared lunch and moved to sit beside his girl. He had cut up little pieces of sandwich and was feeding it to Hermione. She smiled at him and he smiled back. It was peaceful and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. She looked up at the man sat across from her and she smiled to herself. She was glad she's trusted him. He's really stepped up and it meant so much.

'Fred thanks for...aah'

'Hermione what's wrong ?'

Fred moved over to the girl who was currently bent over. Looking down he saw the liquid slipping down her legs.

'Your waters broken 'Mione I'm going to get the bag and apparate you to the hospital okay ?'

Hermione sat on the sofa clutching her stomach. The contractions were painful and Hermione started to whimper at the pain. She felt Fred's arm wrap round her shoulder as he apparated them to the hospital. Hermione had been worried at first about apparating to the hospital but the baby class they'd gone to had said it was perfectly safe.

The minute they arrived at the hospital the widwife was waiting for them. Fred had announced their arrival during their travel. Hermione was whisked off into a room and Fred followed her quickly. He was starting to panic now and he hated seeing Hermione in pain.

He had been stroking her hair and hand for what seemed like hours. She held his hand squeezing it tightly as another contraction came and a doctor appeared. Once Hermione was through the contraction the doctor called the midwife in and announced that it was time to push. Fred was gobsmacked, his girl was the strongest woman he had ever seen. He held her hand the whole way through but he was numb to the pain. The only thing he could do was stare at the beautiful woman on the bed. When he heard the cry tears slipped down his own cheeks.

'You did it baby ! We're parents.'


	4. Binding

Hermione held the baby in her arms as she leant against her boyfriend's chest. A blanket covered them as she fed the baby. Fred loved watching her do it, he liked to stroke their child's back as she did it. Catching her gaze he saw the love mirrored in her eyes. His mind moved to the ring he'd hidden in his drawer. The day before she'd come home he'd bought it knowing she was the one for him. It was beautiful, a white gold band with a small square diamond decorating the middle. On the inside he'd engraved the words 'I love you'. He hoped she loved it. Fred was brought back to reality as Hermione handed him the baby. He began to burp it as she moved to set up the monitors. The baby in his arms began to wriggle wanting his mum.

'Stay still Lawrie.'

Lawrie brought his eyes to Fred and started to gurgle before burping. Fred smiled at the little child in his arms surprised he had managed to create something so wonderful. Lawrie's eyes held the same mischievous glint as his fathers but at the same time the same compassion of his mother. Lawrie held his hands and gurgled happily as he was passed to his mother. Fred arranged the lounge as Hermione rocked Lawrie off to sleep.

She smiled as she walked back into the lounge. The sofa had been transfigured into a bed and was covered in pillows and blankets. She sunk into bed and Fred's arms sighing happily.

'Can you believe we made something so amazing Fred ?'

She smiled up at him before placing a soft kiss against his lips. This was everything she had ever wanted, an amazing man and a beautiful baby. Her heart twinged as she thought about the future. She looked down at her hand wondering if maybe, one day, there would be a ring on it.

She worried as she handed Lawrie over to Mrs Weasley. Hermione knew they would look after him but she hated being away from him. Whilst she was sad, she was also excited. Fred had surprised her with a weekend away and she couldn't wait to see what he had planned. Their relationship had being going well although Hermione kept hoping it would progress quicker.

The room was stunning. Silky red sheets dressed the four poster bed a breeze blew the soft fabric from open windows showing beautiful views of the ocean. Fred walked in behind her bringing his arms around her waist before hoisting her up and carrying her to the bed. His lips met hers and she tangled her hands in his hair. They kissed a while before Fred broke away. Hermione whimpered as she felt him pull back from her but it was quickly replaced with a gasp of excitement as Fred told her he had another surprise for her. Hermione dressed up as per Fred's request and she was soon wearing a floor length dress in a deep bronze that floated gracefully around her curvy figure.

As they sat in the taxi Fred wrapped a blindfold over her eyes so that she wouldn't see where they were going. It was quite a long drive and Fred looked down at the girl draped over his chest and shoulder her breathing deep. A warmth rushed through him as he looked down at her. He was glad that she had gotten some sleep and very happy that she had done it in his arms. The box in his pocket felt like a lead weight and as try drew closer to their destination he felt butterflies kicking in his stomach. Fred knew he loved her but he also knew that he had hurt her before and that whilst she was happy in their relationship, that maybe getting married was something she might not be ready for.

She gasped. Silken sand spread out before her warm from the sun before running to meet the deep blue water that was clear as crystal. The sun was high in the sky as it shone against the blue and against the two lovers below it. Hermione wanted to smile, to hug Fred and to kiss him until her lips hurt but she couldn't. He had told her not to turn round and it was killing her.

'Okay babe you can turn around now.'

She loved it when he called her babe and her heart thrilled as she slowly turned round to meet him. Except he wasn't there or at least he wasn't stood up. As she looked down her heart soared and tears welled in her eyes. Her love was down on one knee upon the sand and the ring in his hand shone brighter than a thousand stars against the sun.

'Hermione I know we had a rocky start but I love you. No-one else could ever make me feel the way I feel about you. Your mind, your body, your heart. It is all so amazing and beautiful and there is no-one else I could ever want to be my wife. So will you do me the honour of becoming my fiancé and my wife ?'

Tears flowed over her cheeks at his speech. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out so she just nodded. Fred slipped the ring onto her finger and spun her up into his arms.

'Hermione Granger speechless, this is one thing I have never seen before.'

She smiled as she pushed her head against his chest as he put her back onto the floor.

'I didn't actually hear you say yes.'

Fred teased her as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She laughed before stepping up to him, her lips a mere breath away from his as she whispered 'yes' against them before claiming his lips with hers. The kiss was soft but soon turned into lots of deep hot kisses full of passion. Their arms began to explore each other bodies and as Fred explored her she moaned in his arms.

*start of sex scene

He groaned as she moved and her body pressed against his cock which was now straining against his trousers. Hermione shifted and felt it brush against her own arousal. They both groaned at the contact.

'Fred, please. Take me back. Make love to me.'

The words were a whispered moan but her lover heard them loud and clear. Seconds later he had apparated them to their room and led her on the bed where she writhed. Too aroused to do anything but buck her hips and moan out for him. Fred quickly spelled their clothes away as he leant down kissing her. His cock brushed up against her entrance teasing it. He didn't want anything more than to plunge his length into her but he was determined that this was about her. He kissed her again softly as his hand made languid circles around her nipples. Her moans filled his ears whilst making him rock solid. His heart filled as she moaned for him. He loved that he could make her moan like this, that he would be the only man who could ever touch her like this.

He took a nipple into his mouth striking it with his tongue and sucking on it. She moaned his name this time and he almost lost control, almost thrust himself straight in hard and deep. Almost. Instead he moved a hand down to her entrance. Teasingly stroking around it but not going in. She ground her hips against his hand wet and desperate.

'Please'

Her moaned plea got to him and he slipped his finger into her. She groaned as it entered her and he almost did as well as he felt how wet she was for him.

'All this for me princess.'

She groaned at his voice, it was deep and husky, full of lust. It made her arousal spike. Hermione had a secret fetish for his dirty talk. After they'd broken up she had made herself cum to his voice in her mind.

'Oh Fred, fuck I love it when you talk like that.'

He plunged his finger in deeper and faster.

'I know it does. I can feel you clench around me as you get wetter.'

Hermione moaned at his words. Grinding her hips faster against his hand seeking more. She needed more. Hermione had never tried dirty talking before but she gave it her best shot.

'Please baby. I want your hard cock in me. Pounding me.'

Fred groaned at her sultry voice, it was laced with lust and was like warm chocolate drowning him in it. He pulled his finger out and his mind blanked at her whimper at the loss. He lined himself up as he smashed his lips to hers. She loved the kisses and moaned at it. Hermione moved her hand down trying to push him into her but Fred moved her hands pulling them above her head.

'Spread them baby and lift your bum up baby. Position yourself against me.'

Hermione did as he said and she felt his cock slip in a few centimetres. She wriggled her hips against him.

'FRED'

She moaned loudly as he slid straight into her. Deep. He groaned at the sensation. He began thrusting into her hard and fast.

'Fred...oh Fred...mmm... Aah'

Her moans made him harder and he began to thrust into her deeper.

'Shit Princess you feel so good.'

Fred's thrusting began to become erratic as he got closer.

'God this is what I missed, this is so much better than my fingers.'

She came as he thrust in hard. He plunged in twice more before cumming. All he could think about as he came was the image of Hermione lying on his bed. Legs spread fingers plunging in deep. She moaned as his seed filled her again.

*End of sex scene

Hermione snuggled in Fred's arms. Happily. Fred's arm was over her and her head rested on his chest. She fell asleep against his chest and Fred kissed her forehead gently. He shifted his position so he was spooning her. When his eyes closed he dreamed of his soon to be wife.


	5. Night

Stars shone against the inky sky looking down upon the ceremony below. The woods were filled with twinkling lights and in a small clearing stood a collection of people. A small arch stood at one end of the clearing it was also covered in the lights but it was also full of flowers. Beside the arch stood a young man. He was dressed in a black suit which made a stark contrast to his fiery hair. By his side stood another man almost identical.

Just a small way from the clearing was a young woman dressed in a floaty white dress with flowers floating up from the base. Her arm was linked to an older gentlemen who was guiding her through the forest to the clearing.

As she entered the clearing she smiled at the people gathered there. Hermione's eyes met Fred's and she lost herself in them. It felt like a while till she was at his side. Fred took her hands in his and looking up at him she felt like she belonged. Felt loved. Hermione could barely hear the minister over the pounding of her heart.

'I do'

Hearing Fred's voice sent a jolt of arousal straight down and as she looked up at Fred he could see the lust in her eyes. He felt his own arousal stir at the look in her eyes as she also said 'I do'.

'You may now kiss your bride.'

When his lips met hers all the love flowed into it. Hermione moaned against his lips and he pulled back smirking. He knew she would want him later. The sound of crying pulled them both to the small boy being handed to Hermione. Lawrie had just turned one and as the moon shone down on the small family there was love and hope in the air.

The beach was familiar and as Hermione looked out over the shore she felt a blush rise. As she remembered when Fred had proposed and the events that swiftly followed. Lawrie was playing in the sand and Hermione ran over to try and stop him from eating it. Fred was back at the room. He'd taken a lot of time off around Lawrie's birth and the wedding. Which meant he was spending a lot of their honeymoon on the phone working. The joke shop was doing well and Hermione didn't mind too much. Fred never worked during the evening though. They would spend dinner as a family and then after Lawrie went to sleep he would make love to his wife, falling asleep in her arms.

Hermione juggled Lawrie in her arms giving him a feed before rocking him to sleep. As she put him down in his cot she smiled at the thought of being with her husband. However when Hermione walked back into their room, there was a woman in there and no sign of Fred. She felt nervous, worried and a bit scared. Who was this woman ?

'Who are you ? And what are you doing in my room ?'

Her voice was strong and the other woman looked down at her. This woman was tall and elegant. Glossy hair and chiselled cheekbones accentuated her rosy lips. Her voice was patronising as it spoke.

'So your the wife then. Fred was telling me about you. He was awfully worried that you'd find out about me. After all I suppose I am the girl he left you for.'

'I'm sorry but I don't really understand.'

'Oh Fred didn't tell you. What do you think he's been doing on the phone all this time ? Let me guess he said it was work. Men are so obvious. No, he was talking to me but he won't accept responsibility for what he's done so now I'm here.'

Hermione wasn't happy. All of her just married glow was draining from her. Her heart began to ache painfully and she thought of her son in the other room.

'Accept responsibility for what ? And furthermore Fred has not slept with another woman since we had a relationship so I don't understand what possible reason you would have to be here other than jealousy.'

Hermione's words rang with a confidence she didn't possess and as the woman spoke her heart broke into pieces.

'I'm pregnant with your husband's child and about the affair. Me and your husband have been having sex but he broke up with me the night before your wedding.'

Hermione's heart was shattered and tears welled in her eyes. She took a step back from the woman and tried to focus. Hermione felt the tears retreat from her eyes as she moved to the side of the bed. The woman watched her and she felt her eyes on her like daggers.

'I think I better call my husband.'

The woman nodded and Hermione felt her heart pound as she picked up the phone. She heard Fred answer and she almost lost control. Her voice was sharp and her words were short.

'I need you to come back right now.'

She hung up not caring to hear what he was going to say. Hermione's heart panged as she heard the crying from Lawrie's room. Turning to the woman Hermione spoke.

'If you would like to wait here. I have to go to my son.'

As she left Hermione hoped Fred would return soon and tell her that this was all a misunderstanding. That he hadn't cheated on her and thrown their life away. She bent over the crib and lifted her son into her arms. His cries hurt her as they mimicked her own pain. As she rocked him from side to side she felt the tears flow over her cheeks. Lawrie had begun to fall off to sleep and she heard Fred enter their bedroom. Hermione heard the woman's voice and Fred's mingle but the exact words were unclear. Hermione realised she was still clinging to the sleeping child and placed him back in the crib.

Hermione stood in the doorway of the room watching Fred interact with the woman. Their voices began to raise and Hermione decided she couldn't go in there anymore. She picked Lawrie back up before the noise could wake him and apparated out of the room. She landed in a small cottage. Her family and Fred's had joined together to buy it as a wedding present. She felt the tears rise again at all the memories she thought they would have in this house. She placed Lawrie in the crib they had brought in and she spelled a monitor for the baby before walking outside.

Fred ran to the room. He's heard someone apparating and as he walked in he knew he'd lost her. Hermione was gone and so was his son, their son. Fred felt tears spring to his eyes. He'd promised he would never hurt her again and he had. He'd destroyed her. It wasn't even true. This woman was making up lies. He'd left her for Hermione. When he'd found out Hermione was pregnant he had cut all ties and thrown himself into their relationship.

'I don't see why you like her so much.'

The woman's voice pulled him out of his mind. Fred turned to her, shouting at her until his angry and pain left him numb. The woman left him and he was once again alone. He was kneeling in front of the crib and as he got up he felt pins and needles in his legs. He walked into the bedroom and his heart collapsed. He could still imagine her there. His princess. His Hermione. Lying back against the sheets, head back, lips parted slightly, legs spread. Fred thought of the night before. His head between her legs, those lips moaning his name as he made her cum.

Fred searched his mind. Where could she have gone ? He had already notified his family of the situation. They had said that Hermione wasn't there and had even rang and found out she hadn't gone home. Hermione rarely saw her parents anymore, they didn't really fit into her life anymore. Fred racked his mind and each new place he apparated to lead to nothing. He had been to the beach where they first met and his apartment.

Fred slept restlessly that night, his mind desperately trying to think of where his princess could be. Then it came to him. The cottage. He knew she had dreamt about the future they could have there. He apparated sleepily to the cottage where he found Hermione on the steps. Her face was red and her eyes were lost. He ran to her and he cringed at the hurt in her eyes as she met his gaze. Defiant. Painful. Betrayed. He had to make this right. He would make it right. All he wanted was to take her in his arms and hold her till the pain went away but he knew she wouldn't want that, not now anyway.

'Princess please let me explain.'

His voice was quiet, it held all the pain he felt and all the love he held for her. A small wave of relief rolled over him as she whispered her assent. He moved closer sitting on the other side of the steps.

'It's true that I dated her before you came to me before we started dating again. It was a casual thing and when I broke it off with her she didn't take it well. When she caught wind of the marriage she began harassing me. I know I should have told you. I said that it was work and some of it was but it was also her. She came up with a crazy theory that she was pregnant with my child but it's not true Hermione. I watched her cast the birth control spell before I slept with her. I promise you that I never cheated on you and I never will.'

Hermione heard the words and she wanted to believe it. It would take away the pain.

'Hermione please believe me. Let me show you the truth.'

Hermione knew what Fred was implying. He wanted to do a showing spell. It had a more complicated name but it had left her mind for the moment. It involved two people holding hands or touching and the spell allowed one person to show the other their memories. It was an intimate spell and it wasn't done very often. Hermione wasn't sure if she really wanted to see it, if she said yes she would see everything including the sex he would have had with this woman. But she needed to know, holding her hands out she closed her eyes and took the plunge.

The visions started and Hermione felt her heart pang as she saw Fred romance this girl. She clenched her eyes shut and Fred felt her hands clench around his trying to get rid of the pain. She watched as Fred made love to the woman whispering sweet nothings in her ear as the girl moaned his name. She tried to pull away from the painful memories but Fred clung to her moving her so she was in his arms. She didn't pull away again and as she saw that Fred was telling the truth the visions stopped. Fred held her for a while as she cried her heart out. Her eyes looked up into his and he knew that she forgave him.

'Fred I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have believed her but I was so scared.'

Fred whispered comforts into her ear before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the house. The air was cold and so was she and he helped her change into some warm pyjamas leaving her in the bed before settling Lawrie down. He had woken up in the night but he fed him with a bottle Hermione had pumped earlier when they'd first arrived. Lawrie settled quickly in his father's arms.

Fred walked into the bedroom, it was a simple room and he decided that maybe he would spell it up a bit. Hermione was led on the bed. It was a very drab double bed and the only other thing of note in the room was the window which looked out onto the ocean coated in grey curtains. A flick of his wand turned the room into a gorgeous affair. The walls turned a deep red and the bed was a gossamer cream four poster the curtains were a cream colour. A wardrobe and chest of drawers also in a cream colour appeared. Cream carpet covered the floor and a deep red rug covered that. Hermione lay on the bed surprised at the sudden change. Unwittingly Fred had also changed both of their attires, he was dressed in a pair of creamy pyjama trousers. However when he looked at Hermione his cock became hard. She looked like something out of a sexual fantasy. Her hair was in glossy waves and her lips were a deep red and her eyes a bronze gold. Her body was clad in a sheer red baby doll with a cream trim. He could see her nipples harden against the fabric and the sheer cream lace knickers that covered her entrance.

'Princess. If you intend to keep that small scrap of fabric on I suggest you get under the covers. Fast.'

Hermione couldn't help it after all the stresses of the day her body reacted to the peace and oblivion his voice offered. Fred joined her on the bed kissing her cheek softly. He rubbed his cock against her gently and she gasped at the hard length imagining what it could do inside her. His lips met hers and he rolled on top of her looming over her. His kisses became more intense and he slipped himself into her heat. She moaned at the contact letting her pleasure take over. Fred began to pound her harder and leant over kissing her before whispering lovely compliments and dirty talk in her ear. Usually it would have turned her on but all she could think about was Fred and that other woman having sex.

'STOP ! Fred please stop.'

Fred stopped getting off her quickly. Worried he had hurt her he looked her over.

'Are you alright ? What's wrong ?'

Hermione just burst into tears. All she could see was the man she loved with that other woman. Deep down Hermione thought the other woman was nicer, more attractive than her. More special that she was. Fred wrapped his arms around her but she recoiled crying to herself.

' 'Mione tell me what's wrong please ? Tell me what I've done wrong ?'

His voice cracked and Hermione looked up to see eyes as lost and as hurt as her own. She moved into his arms and cried on his shoulder as silent tears slipped down Fred's cheeks.

'All I could see was that other woman. Everything you did with me you had done with her first.'

Hermione managed to whisper the words out without it cracking too much before descending back into large sobs that racked her small frame. Fred felt his heart clench at the sight of the woman he loved crying her heart and soul out. It was because of him. He should never have let her see him with that other woman, she hadn't even meant anything to him. He should have found another way to prove to Hermione that he wasn't lying, that he loved her and would never betray her.

'Your wrong. I did them with you first. I made love to you before I had sex with anyone else. You weren't my first Hermione you know that but you were before her. When I broke up with you I was scared of the emotions I felt. I didn't understand them, didn't want to settle down so soon and yet when you were gone I couldn't think of anyone else. I recreated the moments we had together with other women hoping that it would fill the hole you left in me. Sure I had sex with that other woman but it was just sex. I make love to you and I will do so for the rest of my life.'

Hermione's tears dried up and she clung to her Prince Charming. His voice had been filled with a mix of confidence, love and anger. Hermione felt herself go weak as he kissed her softly on the lips.

'Let me make love to you slowly. Let me show you how much I adore you and love you. I will drive any thoughts of any other man from your mind and you will never ever feel like you could be replaced again. Because you can't. Not to me.'

'Love me Fred.'

Her words were a whisper against his face just like his were against her cheek.

'I already do.'


End file.
